Hand-operated tools with handles, e.g., motor-driven chain saws, are sufficiently known.
In commercial chain saws the tank and the handle are designed as a cohesive unit. Tank-handle units in accordance with the state of the art are known that consist of two approximately equally large half shells welded to one another on a welding seam along the axis of motor symmetry. This relatively long welding seam requires a precise manufacture of the two parts. This entails problems of tolerance and large welding systems are required. The bottom of such chain saws is smooth. According to the state of the art chain saws with unequally large half shells are also known. The welding seams are shorter in this instance. However, they have the disadvantage that the handle is open on the hand side and/or the bottom side in order to be able to be manufactured as a one-part injection-molded part. The handle presents sliding problems when the saw is handled and rapidly becomes dirty. In particular, the user can step on a foot section of the handle in order to fix the saw on the ground when starting up chain saws with a traction rope that are driven by a two-cycle motor. The foot section, which is open on the bottom (ground) side, can easily become dirty in this instance.
It is known that the handle section can be covered by an additional component in order to protect the switching mechanism placed in it.